Kaito X Len (yaoi) -one shot-
by Vocaloid lover 295
Summary: Kaito is in his third year of high school. While walking in the halls with his friend Meito he bumps into and short blond first year and falls in love with him at first sight. Later that day he finds the blond again and asks him out. Kaito x Len, oneshot


It was the first day of Kaito's third year in high school. Kaito went to an all boys school. It was for Vocaloids. But they didn't really do much singing. Since it wasn't Vocaloid high, he had to find other things to do other than singing.

As Kaito walked down the hall he bumped straight into a little blond haired first year. "Hey watch wher your going!" Kaito yelled at the blond. "Oh, I'm sorry!" The blond then ran down the hallway and to his next class. 'Way to go Kaito. Now he'll hate you, and he was pretty cute too.' Kaito thought to himself. "Ugh, lets hope I'll see him again. I need to apologize." He said to himself. "What's this the great Kaito Shion's actually gonna apologize to a kid?" Said his best friend Meito as he walked down the hall to Kaito. "Hey Kaito! How's it going?" Meito asked. "It was great until you showed up." Kaito said as he started to walk to his next class. "Aw, come on don't be so cold! What you need help letting go of some sexual tension?" Meito whispered into Kaito ear while smirking. "The last time I let you help me we did it all the way. My ass hurts from just thinking about it." Kaito said back to the brunet. "Um excuse me but the bell is about to ring. Please get to your class." A teacher with long purple hair walked up to Kaito and Meito. "Ok." Kaito then walked to his class with Meito following him.

(After school)

As Kaito was leaving the school he soon caught glimpse of the blond. "Hey wait up!" Kaito yelled. "Um yes what do you need?" The blond stood there nervous. "I just wanted to apologize about this morning. Also what's your name?" Kaito said. "Len. Kagamine Len." Said the blond. "Len? That's a cute name. It fits you since your also very cute." Kaito said while watching the younger boy blush. "Hey are you gay?" Kaito leaned down and whispered into his ear. The blond shyly nodded his head yes. "That's great!" Kaito said with glee. "Why is that so great?" Len questioned. "Because I'm gay too, and I think I have fallen for you." Kaito then leaned down and gave the blond a very passionate kiss. "H-huh?" He stared at Kaito while blushing. "Will you go out with me?" Kaito finally asked. "Y-yes. I will." Len stuttered. Just from watching him Kaito felt him self getting hard. Trying to hide his erection Kaito said goodbye and left.

"Aw crap! What am I going to do?" Kaito said to himself while hiding behind a tree. 'Well I could try to make it home.' He though to himself. Kaito lived alone in a house that was a short 10 min away from the school. 'Yeah probably the best idea.'

Soon Kaito arrived at his house. He quickly took to the stairs and into the bathroom. Only to come out a couple minutes later.

As soon as he made it downstairs he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Kaito yelled towards the door. "It's your most favorite person in the world!" Kaito then opened the door only to find his ex-boyfriend Mikuo standing there. "What do you want Mikuo?" Kaito asked annoyed. "We'll you ran towards your house and I wasn't able to catch up to you." Mikuo said while trying to get inside. "Why don't you bother your boyfriend?" Kaito asked in a annoyed tone. "Akaito had to help the teacher because he got caught sleeping." Mikuo said finally inside. "Tell my brother that he needs to stop sleeping of he wants to graduate. He did this all last year too." Kaito said pushing Mikuo back outside. "Now would you please leave?" Kaito said while slowly shutting the door. "Fine!" Mikuo yelled before stopping away.

That night Kaito stayed awake staring at his ceiling thinking about Len. "I have had many boyfriends before so why does my heart ache so much when I only met him today?" He said still staring at the ceiling. Then afterwards went to sleep.

(The next day)

While Kaito was walking to school he quickly found the blond. "Hey Len!" Kaito said while hugging the small blond boy. "Hello Kaito." Len said while blushing. "Can I kiss you?" Kaito asked. "Ok." Len said while blushing some more. Kaito then dragged the blond somewhere so that no one could see them. Kaito then leaned down and kissed the blond. He licked the younger boys bottom lip asking for entrance. The blond obeyed and slightly opened his mouth. Kaito then shouted his tongue in exploring the blonds mouth. Once again feeling himself get hard Kaito stopped and slide his tongue out of Lens mouth. "Sorry. It's just I couldn't help it. Your just so cute." Kaito said while blushing for the first time in years. "It's okay. It's okay because I love you. We went to the same junior high and when you were a third year there i was a first year and I have been waiting until I got to the hight school to see you again. So I was really happy when you said that you had fallen for me." Len said while turning a crimson shade of red. "Then I'm glad I ran into you, or else I would probably still be lonely. I've had many oh friends but I've never had such strong feelings for them as I do for you."

(After school)

"Hey Len you want to come to my house?" Kaito asked Len as he caught up to him. "Sure." Len said shyly. "Yo Kaito what you doing with the cute little blond?" Meito said while walking up to them. "None of your business. Any way why are you bothering us shouldn't you be bothering your boyfriend?" Kaito asked. "But Nigaito has club activities. He's a really great artist you know." Meito said to Kaito. "Yeah I know he's my little brother! Why does all my friends like my brothers?" Kaito yelled at Meito. "Hey Gumiya and Luki aren't dating one of your many brothers." Meito said back to Kaito. "That's only because there dating eachother." Kaoto said. "Come one Len. Lets go." Kaito said while leaving Meito behind.

Once they reached Kaito's house Kaito threw both his and lens bags down and started to kiss Len. "Len can we?" Kaito asked staring into lens aqua blue eyes. "Y-yes. It's okay." Len said while blushing. Kaito then scoped Len up bridal style. Then carried him up the stairs. As soon as they reached Kaito's room Kaito gently set Len on his bed. Kaito then removed his shirt along with Len's. He reached down and pulled off Len's pants reveling his small erection. "I-Im sorry Kaito." He said trying to cover himself. "Don't be." Kaito then crawled on top of Len and started passionately kissing him. Kaito didn't even have to ask. Len slightly parted his lips and Kaito pushed his tongue in. Once again exploring his mouth. While he was kissing Len he slowly removed lens boxers. Then removed his pants and boxers as well. He slowly pulled away from Len. He heard a little whine in protest. "Len can you suck on these?" Kaito asked while bringing his fingers up to Len's mouth. Len then slowly started to suck on Kaito's fingers. After a minute Kaito removed his fingers from Len's mouth and started to kiss him again. Kaito then put his fingers by Len's entrance and and slid one in. Len's eyes opened wide in surprise. Then quickly shut them again. Kaito then added a second finger. After adding a third finger Kaito thought Len was ready. He removed his fingers from Len and positioned himself at lens entrance. He slowly pushed into Len. Len started to whimper from the pain. "It's okay Len. If its too painful just tell me and I'll take it out." Kaito said trying to make Len feel better. After a little while he was fully in Len. "Len can I move now?" Kaito asked. Len nodded in approval. Kaito moved slowly at first but went faster as he started to feel himself get closer to climaxing. Right before Kaito came Len came all over both of their chest. Kaito then came inside Len right afterward. Kaito then layer down on the bed and pulled Len down on top of him. He snuggled Len.

(The next morning)

"Hey Len. Len?" Kaito tried to wake up Len. He then laid down and placed a small kiss on his lips. "K-Kaito!" Len said while blushing. "How do you feel? Don't worry it's Saturday so you can rest as much as you want." Kaito told Len. "Oh no!" Len yelled. "Hey! What's wrong?" Kaito asked him nervous. "I never called my parents they're probably worried." Len said shaking. "Don't worry. I used your cell phone and called your parents telling them that you were going to sleep over." Kaito told Len trying to calm him down. "Thank you Kaito. I love you so much!" Len said snuggling back up to Kaito. "I love you too Len."


End file.
